Beyond the pages
by VannuroRB
Summary: Sequel to Dear diary. Yugi is broken up after his seperation from Yami, will they get back together? Puzzleshipping and stuff.
1. Ryou Bakura

Me: 'Here we are then!'

Agil: 'Hooray!'

Diao: 'Yay'.

Me: 'Ah come on Diao, put a little enthusiasm into it'.

Diao: 'No. You just decided to do this because you were scared people would come after you'.

Me: T_T 'Well…they're scary as well as cute'.

Diao: 'Yeah that's what you always say'.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy the new sequel!'

Chapter 1-Ryou Bakura

It had been two long and painful weeks for me.

My mood had decreased over the days, At first I would be crying non-stop but I had slowly stopped and I was only crying every so often. I was refusing to talk to my father, it became natural after one week and he didn't even try to talk to me either. I would always lock myself away in my room for most of the days, and dealing with school, I just ended up like an empty shell so I couldn't get hurt anymore.

Every night I would hear my parents argue, I presumed it was about me but I couldn't hear what they were saying, I stayed up until they finished arguing to hear what happened. But it ended up like most things, dad got his way, and there was nothing mum could do to change him.

And Yami, I didn't hear from him. He didn't respond to me calling and he never came round-though I was sure that had something to do with my father again. I guess he was angry, and who wouldn't? I had broken up with him, and we both loved each other very much. Even I knew that had to hurt greatly.

* * *

I sat in school, it was just like any other day. I sat in my seat next to Joey, my head in my hand and doodling in my book, just lines so I would be doing something.

'Earth to Yug'.

I turned to Joey who must've been talking to me, but I wasn't listening to any word he said to me.

'What?' I asked.

'You're still down? Honestly, I laugh at things with stuff between me and my dad'.

I nodded but continued doodling. Joey, for some reason, thought the reason I was depressed was because I had a massive argument with my father-though he wasn't far from it-and was trying to cheer me up. But I didn't know if I could be cheered up.

'Anyway, I said we have a new student' Joey said.

'So?'

'So, we should see what kind of guy he is. Perhaps we can be friends and become a threesome'.

I sighed 'Yeah. Sounds great' I agreed indifferently.

Joey rolled his eyes 'Come on Yug, you're the one to drag me into friend making and stuff. Just forget whatever he said to you'.

I looked out the window, forgetting Yami. It sounded simple enough and yet hard to do. The teacher walked in and stood at her desk, she looked at us all.

'Okay class, we have a new student today' She informed 'I want you all to be nice'.

There was a chorus of "yes" and the door opened and the new student walked in.

He was a boy of our age, he had long white hair and hazel brown eyes, he looked a little shy but then everyone was.

'This is Ryou Bakura' She introduced 'Okay Ryou, there's a spare seat at the back, you can sit there'.

He nodded and walked through the aisles of the seats until he came to his and sat down, Joey turned to me and leant closer.

'He looks effeminate' Joey whispered 'I wonder if he's gay'.

I rolled my eyes, that was all Joey was concerned about in people. Sometimes, he reminded me of my father.

* * *

When it was lunch break, I packed away my things. But before I could leave, Joey grabbed my arm and pulled me through the seats.

'Hey Ryou' Ryou looked up as we approached 'Do you want to have lunch with us?'

'Umm…C-Can I?' Ryou asked nervously.

'Sure. Right Yug?' I shrugged my shoulders and he sighed 'That means yes. Come on, it'll be fun'.

'O-Okay'.

Joey lead me and Ryou out of the classroom and out to the grounds where we managed to find a bench to have our lunch on.

'So I'm Joey' Joey introduced 'And this is Yugi'.

'Hi Yugi' Ryou said, I nodded my head and went back to poking my food.

'Don't expect too much out of Yug' Joey advised 'He's been depressed for a while'.

'I see…anything I can help with?'

I shook my head so they left me on my own.

'Say Ryou, I have to ask you something' Joey said leaning closer 'You're so effeminate'.

'O-Oh, well yeah…'

'So…are you gay?'

Ryou blushed heavily 'W-Well…Uhh…I've had girlfriends'.

'Oh okay then'.

'But I've also had a boyfriend as well'.

Joey nodded and smiled 'Best of both worlds eh?'

'S-Something like that' Ryou stuttered.

'Cool. Hey, maybe you and Yugi can date' Both me and Ryou almost choked on the food we were eating 'Then you can cheer him up. You're both pretty effeminate as well'.

I put my lunch away in my bad and stood up, Joey and Ryou turned to look at me.

'What's wrong Yug?' Joey asked.

'Nothing. I just don't feel hungry' I replied.

I walked off leaving them both to talk to themselves. Joey was so stupid, how in the world could he think that I would date someone else when my heart was Yami's-though he didn't know that, which was probably why he suggested it in the first place.

I stopped at the pond, I walked up to the edge and looked in to see my reflection. I sighed and stared at the other me, the gloomy, lost boy that I was. I always knew that if me and Yami separated I wouldn't like it, but I never imagined how painful it could be.

'Yugi?' I turned around as Ryou walked up to me 'Are you okay?'

I sighed 'Depends what you define "okay" as' I retorted.

'Joey said he'll apologise. He was only joking he said'.

'I'm not upset by that'.

'Then what is it?' I looked up at him and he blushed slightly 'I-I mean…m-my other friends said I-I'm good at listening and stuff…I just thought…'

'Thanks, but…I don't think you can help'.

'Are you sure?'

'Only if you can turn back time'.

Ryou sighed 'Isn't there anything I can do to make you happy?'

I shook my head and he sighed again 'At least finish your lunch with us'.

I looked up at him but nodded anyway, Ryou gently took hold of my hand and lead me back to Joey. He was right, Joey wouldn't stop apologising to me, but me and Ryou managed to stop him in the end.

* * *

At the end of the day everyone rushed out to get away, if it wasn't so crowded I would've joined them myself. I walked with Joey and Ryou down the corridors and out of to the grounds when it got quiet.

'So Ryou, do we expect you to come in tomorrow?' Joey asked.

'Yes. Why would you think otherwise?' Ryou asked.

'I dunno. You might've got scared of Yugi's foul mood and not want to return'.

'I…didn't think it was foul' Ryou said quietly while glancing at me.

'Well, whatever it is. I shall bid you a goodbye, don't cry my children' Joey gave a wave and walked down the street, Ryou turned to me.

'I'm waiting for my mum to pick me up' Ryou said 'Do you want a ride Yugi?'

I shook my head 'I'll just head home. Bye Ryou'.

'Goodbye Yugi'.

I walked down the opposite street and back home, keeping my head hung and not looking at anyone that passed me.

As soon as I got home, I slipped my shoes off and shut the door behind me.

'Yugi, is that you?' My mother called out.

But I ignored her and carried on to my room, slamming the door behind me. I threw my bag to one side, took off my jacket and fell on my bed. I looked up at my clock to see what the time was and sighed, another painful day almost over. I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling.

"Yami…what are you feeling now?" I thought.

***************************End of chapter 1*******************************

Me: 'A new interesting start to the sequel!'

Diao: 'You'd better make this a good story, or you'll be so dead'.

Me: 'I know. Actually, I did some research and in English law the age of consent is sixteen so it's not actually illegal'.

Diao: 'Yeah, but what's it for Japan?'

Me: '…'

Diao: 'You don't know, do you?'

Me: 'It didn't say. I tried but it only said that they couldn't marry'.

Diao: 'Nice one Vann'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Let it go

Me: 'How long can I keep my Yami side at bay?'

Diao: 'Is that rhetorical or not?'

Me: 'I have no idea'.

Chapter 2-Let it go

I walked to school the next day, still gloomy and yawning all the way. I hardly got any sleep the previous night and it started to show, I just hoped I wouldn't fall asleep in my classes.

'Yugi! Wait up!'

I stopped and turned and waited for Ryou to catch up, he stopped in front of me and caught his breath back, I waited patiently as he brushed his hair out of his face.

'I didn't know we would be walking the same way' Ryou smiled as he joined my side 'We can walked to school together now'.

I shrugged my shoulders 'I guess'.

We started walking and at first we was quiet, I presumed it was because Ryou was just nervous and I was just too depressed to start a casual conversation. Ryou sighed and looked around.

'Yugi…are you still upset?' Ryou asked.

'Mmm' I replied.

'Please tell me Yugi' Ryou begged 'I mean, you right I may not be able to help but it's better then keeping it bottle up right?'

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to him 'Why do you want to help?'

Ryou blushed slightly 'Oh well…I have a bad habit of helping anyone' Ryou explained 'A-And I know what it's like when you can't talk to people'.

I sighed and looked away 'Thanks Ryou but…if I feel like killing myself, then I'd tell you'.

'Well…okay. I hope it doesn't come to that then'.

I sighed again 'Me too. Me too'.

* * *

For most of the day it was pretty much the same as it had been. Boring, empty, lonely, depressing. I was wondering if it was even good for me to go to school anymore, but I knew Yami would be encouraging me to go to school, so I would bear on if it meant it would make Yami happy in the future.

At the end of the day, I was about to walk back home and spend another evening alone in my room, but Joey grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Making me groan.

'Come on Yug' Joey persisted 'You must come with us to the arcade'.

'No' I groaned.

'Please, if Ryou beats me at a game, you have to take my revenge'.

I sighed 'I have to go home first' I explained 'I'll meet you there'.

'Alright. You better not back out on us'.

'No Joey. I won't'.

'Alright. See you there Yug'.

Joey walked off with Ryou by his side as they headed to the arcade while I headed home. As soon as I got home, I slipped my shoes off and headed upstairs where I dumped my bag and got changed out of my school clothes and into something I picked out. I came back down and slipped my shoes back on.

'I'm going out' I called out to anyone who heard and shut the door behind me.

* * *

I came to the arcade some minutes later, I wondered around trying to find Joey and Ryou, but it wasn't too heard to not hear Joey's voice.

'What! No way!'

I rolled my eyes and followed the voice until I found them both. It looked like they were playing a fighting game, Joey had his head buried under his arms as Ryou got up to pat him on the back, it didn't need a genius to figure out Joey had lost.

'There, there Joey' Ryou comforted as I walked over 'You did your best'.

'So!' Joey looked up and saw me 'Yug! Avenge me!'

'No' I replied

'Oh…well at least play a game. You might cheer up'.

I sighed 'Fine'.

'Here' Joey got up from the seat and sat me down 'Play against Ryou, he's really good'.

'Oh…I-I don't think so' Ryou stuttered.

'Don't be so modest' Joey took Ryou round to the other side and sat him down 'You thrashed me. Yug's good too, try against him'.

'Well…is it okay with you Yugi?' Ryou asked.

'Yeah sure, whatever'.

We put the money in and chose our avatars and started the game. I was so distracted that I wasn't even sure what buttons I was pressing, so it wasn't surprising that very soon I lost the fight, Ryou being the winner.

'Oh wow, you beat Yugi' Joey patted me on the back 'Don't worry Yug, you can beat Ryou another day'.

'It's fine' I stood up 'I'm going to buy myself a drink'.

I walked off again, leaving them two to play their games while I found a vending machine and bought myself a drink. If only life was a game, I could press reset and get back with Yami, it sounded like a very good idea.

'Yugi'.

I frowned at the vending machine, why was it always Ryou?

'What is it Ryou?' I asked trying to open the can.

'It's just…I really don't like seeing you like this'.

'Yeah' I tried to open it again 'I'd better open this outside in case I get something wet'.

I headed outside of the arcade and tried to open the can there, but just as I suspected Ryou followed me out.

'Please Yugi, you're making Joey worried' Ryou continued.

'I don't really care about Joey' I said trying to focus on my can.

'I'm sure you don't mean that. You don't even have tell me much. I wouldn't want all the details-'

'Ryou! Just drop it!' I shouted.

I then managed to open my can in my anger and it dropped out of my hands and spewed out over the pavement and into the road. I hung my head as I started to cry and wiped my tears away.

'I'm…sorry' Ryou apologised 'I…I didn't mean to bug you about it. I…just wanted to help'.

'It's not your fault' I reassured as I carried on rubbing my eyes 'I…just feel like I'm in such an alien place. I don't know what to do…'

Ryou put his hand on my shoulder, but as soon as he did that I turned to him and hugged him tightly, sobbing freely into his chest. Ryou was hesitant, but he put his arms around me and hugged me back.

'It'll be okay Yugi' Ryou reassured.

'No it won't!' I cried 'I can't do this on my own!'

'But you're not alone. You have Joey and me to help you'.

'Oh Ryou…if only you knew'.

'Then…maybe if you'll tell me…I might know'.

I shook my head and buried into his chest as I cried some more. We didn't say anything else to each other until I was slowing down with my tears, it was the odd tear now and then and lots of hiccups. Ryou was still holding me and rubbing my back to try and calm me down.

'Are you okay now?' Ryou asked.

'I…I think so' I muttered, I took myself away from Ryou and rubbed my red eyes 'Sorry'.

'That's alright. I'd like to think that I helped a little'.

I gave a weak smiled and rubbed my head as it ached a little, Ryou put his hand on my shoulder again.

'Wait here'.

Ryou went back inside, so like I had been told, I waited outside for him. I rubbed my eyes until I was sure they were dry and took deep breaths. I leaned against the wall and watched the people walk past me.

Ryou came back out and as he walked over to me, opened a can of soda for me. He handed it to me.

'For the one you dropped' Ryou explained.

I took it from him 'Thanks'.

I took a quick sip and looked away 'I'm…sorry for crying over you. I don't know what came over me' I apologised.

'That's alright' Ryou reassured 'At least I helped in some way. Do…you feel a bit better?'

I sighed 'No. Worse even'.

'Oh…maybe if you-'

'No' I answered and quickly finished my drink 'Lets just go and find Joey before he gets kicked out'.

Ryou nodded in agreement and we both headed back inside to find Joey.

* * *

We soon got bored of the arcade and Joey and Ryou thought it would be best if they walked me home-probably afraid I would jump out in the middle of the road as a car passed. I couldn't really argue back so I just let them do as they pleased.

We soon came to my house, so I turned to them.

'Well…thanks anyway' I said.

'No prob' Joey walked up to me and hugged me tightly 'See you after the weekend right?'

I sighed and hugged him back 'Yeah, I guess'.

'Why don't you just see him during the weekend?' Ryou questioned.

Joey let go of me and turned to Ryou 'Because he never does anything on the weekend'.

'Oh'.

I rolled my eyes "Joey, there are times I wish you would shut up".

Joey ruffled my hair one last time and then ruffled Ryou's hair 'See you as well Ryou'.

'Joey!' Ryou got his hand away and turned to me 'See you at school then Yugi'.

'Yeah. Bye'.

We all headed our separate ways, me too the front door. I opened it and let myself in, slipped my shoes off and looked into the living room as the familiar smell of smoke filled the house. My father sat in the living room doing yet more paperwork, ignoring me. So I did exactly the same, I ignored him back. I walked over to the stairs.

'Evening Yugi' I heard my father call.

But I carried on up to my room and slammed the door shut for another evening of being alone, starved and lost in memories.

*****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'Oh man…I've only just realised…this must sound totally boring without Yami in it!'

Diao: 'Vann, it's part of the story, don't worry-'

Me: 'Oh hell! I didn't even think of that! Damn! I-I have to do something! Yes! Something good!'

Diao: Hits me 'Calm down you crazy girl'.

Me: 'Ow…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Ripped up diary

Me: 'Now, I wanted to write this quickly before I started a new story'.

Diao: 'Liar, you just wanted to be evil'.

Me: 'Oh Diao you don't know how awesome it feels to mess with Yugi's head!' Eats cookie.

Diao: 'You're so strange'.

Chapter 3-Ripped up diary

The weekend, to me it was like two more extra days of added misery. School days were pretty bad as I had to endure everyone's happy moods, but weekends had to be the worst for only one reason. I had to see my father all day.

Even if I locked myself away in my room, I still had to come down and eat, and sit opposite him. It was those times it paid off as I learnt very quickly what it was like not to talk to one of your parents, I really couldn't understand how everyone else couldn't do it for so long as I have, all you had to do was not look at them, not talk-including to the people around you if it came to that-and ignore any favours or conversations they tried to make with you. Though I guess it helped with hatred at the same time.

Luckily, I didn't have to sit opposite my father the Saturday breakfast, he had left while I was still in bed. Although I did get up at about ten so it was no real surprise, and it took me half an hour to get dressed, so it was pointless to even call it breakfast.

I sat at the table and ate a bowl of cereal, nothing else was very appetising to me. My mother was finishing up on the cleaning in the kitchen, she knew by now that I liked to be left alone unless she had to talk to me.

I finished my cereal off and washed up my bowl and put it aside.

'What's this?' My mother picked up a folder and looked inside, from the looks of it I knew immediately it was my fathers and I was about to make a break for it 'Oh no, your father must've left it behind. Yugi, could you take it to him?'

I groaned 'Do I have to?'

'Yugi, I'm busy, it'll only take five minutes. I'm asking you nicely, don't make me turn it to a chore'.

I sighed heavily but snatched it out of her hands 'Fine. But I won't enjoy it' I growled.

I headed to the front door, kicked my shoes on and headed out to my dad's work. I don't know what angered me more, the fact I had to see my father, or the fact that there was a possibility I would see Yami.

* * *

I came to my father's office building, I took one last sigh before pushing back the door and walking in. I had been here many times before-it was how my crush for Yami first started slightly-so I knew where my father worked. If he hadn't moved, it would've been on the fourth floor close to the door, which could've been good for a quick escape.

I came to the fourth floor and looked in my father sat at his desk working much like he did at home, only he wasn't allowed to smoke at work.

"In and out" I reassured myself taking deep breaths "Not a word to him".

I took one last deep breath and walked in, my father actually looked up as I approached him.

'Yugi? What are you doing here?' He asked.

I glared at him and held out the folder he had forgot that morning, he took it from me quickly.

'Thanks'.

I turned and walked out. Just seeing him was hell! At first I wondered how a child could actually want-or could-murder their parents, but now I could see it perfectly. I wished I could kill him in some painful way, but I knew I couldn't do that, I was so wimpy I would probably freak out if I did.

I was about to head back down the stairs and back home to rot away but I heard something. A voice, his voice, Yami's.

I stopped where I was, I wanted to go and see him, even if it was just to say sorry. But I couldn't move, probably because it was going to hurt me if I couldn't stay with him.

But then another voice caught me off guard, I turned around and saw a door to a room was open, and where the voices were from. I would've ignored it but, the other voice was a woman!

I carefully snuck up to the door and peeked in, making sure I couldn't be spotted. I was right, there was Yami talking with this other woman-someone who probably worked with him. I felt relieved they were just talking, I felt a little silly getting so suspicious.

The woman sighed 'Oh Yami, look at you'.

Yami then looked down at himself 'What?'

She walked up to him and played with his collar before turning to his tie. I was getting angry by the minute as I watched, I wanted to march right in there and grab Yami and take him away, but I think either I was smart enough to stay where I was or my hands were holding so hard to the wall I couldn't move.

'Didn't your mother tell you how to dress?' She asked flirtatious-I was sure.

'Yes' Yami replied 'Didn't mean I listened to her'.

'So I can see. There' She stepped back slightly 'Now you look good enough to be seen'.

Yami laughed and so did she, it was only then I realised that he was too happy around her. I pulled back so I stood against the wall.

"I know I broke up with Yami" I thought "But I didn't think he'd get with someone else so quickly! Let alone a woman!"

I could feel my anger building up like the speed of light, and I needed to quickly get rid of it. I turned around and kicked the wall as hard as I could. It certainly helped and my anger slowly subsided.

'Is someone out there?' The woman asked.

"Uh-oh".

I quickly took off to the stairs and ran down them, I wasn't sure if they had seen me or not. I didn't hear anyone calling me back or Yami calling my name, so I presumed not. I just had to get out of there as I felt the tears rolling down my face, I just wanted to go home as quickly as I could.

* * *

It didn't take me too long to get home, it was the fastest I had ran for a very long time. I ran to my door and struggled to get it open, but as soon as I did I kicked my shoes off and rushed upstairs.

'Yugi, is that you?' My mother asked.

But I was already upstairs and to my room where I slammed the door shut, I leaned against the door as my tears turned to streams of tears. I was sobbing and crying so hard my eyes was starting to hurt already.

I managed to peel myself away from the door and flopped down on my bed, pulling the pillow closer to me. But as I did I heard a thud hit the floor. I wiped my tears away and sat up, I looked down and saw my diary had fallen to the floor, opened to a random page. I picked it up and read through it, the tears building up again as I read it and remembered the joyous feelings I once had and never would.

I pulled the page until it ripped out of my diary and threw it in the bin. It felt pretty good to do so, so I continued to rip more pages out, until I started ripping out a whole bunch at a time and threw them in the bin. But I got so worked up that I ended up throwing the book at the wall.

'Stupid Yami' I muttered as the tears came back.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the floor where I noticed the pictures I had stuck in my diary, the time when I thought Yami liked someone else but me secretly. I got up from my bed and picked them up, observing the happy faces I had-the ones we both shared.

I smiled slightly and stroked over the pictures as the tears rolled down my face. I hugged it close to myself and fell to my knees as I cried heavily again, not holding back.

"Yami…save me".

***************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Me: 'Oh my god this was too short!' Dies 'I'm so sorry!'

Diao: 'Oh Vann, get over it'.

Me: 'Okay. Hehe, you know what I'm going to do now'.

Diao: 'No. What?'

Me: 'I'm not going to update it for a while! And then everyone will be going crazy to find out what happens! Hahahaha!'

Diao: 'You've been on too much sugar again'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Explaining

Me: 'Oh I bet everyone was tearing their hair out, and crying their eyes out, and…and…and other stuff'.

Diao: 'No Vann, that was just you'.

Me: 'Oh yeah…but it's time to be Yami once more!'

Chapter 4-Explaining

'Yugi! You're going to be late!'

I groaned hearing my mothers voice. I had cried myself to sleep the previous night and I could still feel the dried tear marks on my face, and I still felt pretty depressed.

"I don't want to go to school" I thought.

I pulled the duvet over me so I was hidden and started to rub my chest and arms fast in hope they would get warm and red. There wasn't many excuses I could use to stay off school, the most effective one was claiming I was ill. All I needed to do was raise my temperature and make it look like I was hot and weak.

After a few minutes I heard my mother climbing up the stairs. I stopped rubbing my forehead and made it look like I was tucked up feeling ill. She opened the door and walked over to me.

'Wake up Yugi, you'll be late for school'.

I groaned loudly, my mother heard it of course.

'What's wrong Yugi?' She asked.

'I…I don't feel so well' I said weakly.

She knelt by me and placed her hand on my forehead 'You do feel warm. Hold on, I'll go get the thermometer'.

She got up and walked out again, I sighed and turned over as I waited for my mother to come back. She walked over to me and handed me the thermometer, I stuck it in my mouth and laid back, waiting for a distraction.

'Asuko!' I heard my father call up, making me glare at the ceiling.

'What is it Kenji?' She asked as she walked out of my room and downstairs, I heard them talking so I got moving.

I turned my light on by my bed and held the thermometer over it so it could warm up. I sighed and rested my head on my hand as I watched it rise in temperature, though it was a little slow.

When I heard my mother climbing up the stairs again I quickly turned off my light and laid back down, sticking the thermometer in my mouth again. She walked over to me and took it from me, reading it.

'This is high' She muttered 'Okay Yugi, I'll call the school and tell them you're not feeling well. You get some rest okay?'

I nodded and she left, shutting the door behind her. I sighed and turned over in my bed, it was surprising how gullible my mum was when it came to me faking sickness, but I needed the time off. I didn't think I could cope being in a place with so many happy people while I was…me.

* * *

I stayed in bed most of the day, which I didn't really mind. It kept me away from the world which I wanted, and I could feel sorry for myself on my own, which I also wanted.

Being depressed was bad enough, but being depressed over someone you love who is dating someone was the worst kind of depression. It was like falling into a bottomless hole, and the further you fell the more your life was taken away from you. Trust me, it was no fun.

'Yugi, a friend is here to see you!' My mother called up.

I groaned and hid myself under my duvet, it was probably Joey, he would be a lost puppy if I wasn't at school. I just didn't want to deal with him at that moment, I was planning on what to say to make him go away.

'Yugi?'

I looked over the edge of my duvet when I saw Ryou standing at my bedroom door.

'Oh…hi Ryou' I said sitting up.

"Wait, I don't want to talk to anyone, so why is Ryou different?" I thought.

'How you feeling?' Ryou asked as he walked into my room and sat down on my desk chair.

'A little better' I replied 'Isn't…Joey here?'

Ryou shook his head 'He said he had some stuff to do, and that if you wasn't in tomorrow he'd see you after school'.

'Wonderful' I mumbled and sighed.

'What's wrong with you? Is it a cold?'

I shook my head 'No. I…promise you won't tell?' Ryou nodded 'I skived off school'.

'What? Why?'

'I just…wanted some alone time. I needed to think things out for a day'.

'Okay. You had us worried'.

I nodded 'I'm sorry'.

'Is this why?'

I looked up to see Ryou had picked up one of the pages I had torn out of my diary and was about to read it, but I grabbed it out of his hands.

'That's personal!' I growled.

'S-Sorry' Ryou apologised.

I sighed and ripped the page into tiny pieces 'No. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to snap at you'.

'It's okay. Something bothering you?'

I sighed again 'Yeah. And I don't know what to do'.

'My mum says that telling a problem makes it feel better and can get it resolved' I looked up at Ryou as he blushed slightly 'I-I mean…if you want to…I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable about it and stuff…'

I sighed and looked down at my hands 'Have you…ever broken up with someone?'

'A couple of times' Ryou answered.

'Have you…regretted it?'

'Not exactly. I mean, I felt sorry for them when I broke up with them-they started crying and stuff-but…I know I did right. Why?'

'Because I had a boyfriend' I explained 'And I really, really loved him. But my dad…he didn't like him and…I only wanted him to be safe and I didn't want to cause anymore trouble. So…I broke up with him'.

'And that's why you've been quiet? Because you regret it?'

I nodded my head 'He didn't even say anything. He just…walked away'.

Ryou came over and sat on my bed as I remembered seeing Yami last, just him walking away and out of my life.

'Then…why do you not get back with him?' Ryou suggested.

'Because…I saw him with someone else, and…I know he must really hate me after what I did'.

'I see. How do you feel about him dating another person?'

I glared at my bed covers 'It's not fair!'

'You…did break up with him'.

'I know! I'm not stupid!' I snapped 'I just thought he wouldn't get with someone else too fast!'

Ryou sighed and held my hand 'Do you know what I think?'

'What?'

Ryou smiled at me 'I think…you wanted him to beg you to take him back'.

I stared at my bed sheets as I felt my heart stop beating, Ryou made so much sense to me. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but I also wanted him to carry on in hope he could help me, so I remained silent.

'Not in a revenge way I think' Ryou continued 'But you wanted to make sure that even if you made the mistake of breaking up with him for nothing, you wanted to know that he would take you back. Am I right?'

I nodded dismally 'And seeing him with someone else has made things worse, right?' I nodded again 'Then, all you really need to do is forget about him'.

I looked up at Ryou 'I can't. I love him too much'.

'But it sounds like he doesn't feel the same way' Ryou held both my hands and gave me a reassuring smile 'I know you feel that you love him still but…that'll go away in time. All you need to do is say "You're single"'.

I gave him an odd look 'What's that supposed to do?'

'Remind you that you're single. And that you don't need to hold on to your old boyfriend. I'm sure you'll find someone else who is ten times better then he ever was'.

I shrugged my shoulders 'I don't know. I mean…I don't think there could be anyone who is ten times better then he was'.

'There is. Think like that and you'll miss out on them. But try and think positive, I'm sure you'll find them'.

I nodded my head 'Yeah…okay'.

I wrapped my arms around Ryou and put my head on his shoulder, I had begun to start crying again so Ryou put his arms around me.

'It's okay Yugi' Ryou reassured 'I'm sure he's not that far away from you'.

'I know but…it still hurts'.

'I know. But it'll get better. I promise it will'.

I nodded and hugged him tightly. Getting better, it seemed like a wonderful and yet impossible idea. It would mean I would have to forget about Yami, about all the times we spent together, about the love he shared with me. But then again, it seemed that Yami had already forgotten about me, I bet he thought I was just a little kid to him-which I couldn't blame him for thinking that, I acted like one-so if he had moved on, why couldn't I?

I kept my arms around Ryou and hugged him tightly 'Thank you Ryou. You're really nice'.

Ryou blushed slightly 'I-I don't know…'

I giggled 'You are. Trust me'.

'O-Okay then. I just…like to help'.

'I know. I can't hold onto the past, what's done is done' I let go of Ryou and wiped my eyes 'I promise I'll try my best'.

Ryou smiled 'Okay. And me and Joey are always here to help'.

I nodded 'Oh, please don't tell Joey. He doesn't know about it, and…I'm not sure how he would feel about it'.

'Okay. You have my word'.

I smiled but then groaned 'I guess it means I have to go to school tomorrow?'

Ryou giggled 'It gets addictive taking days off school doesn't it?'

I nodded. Ryou stayed with me for a couple of more hours, filling me in on what I had missed at school. I tried Ryou's advice and tried to remember that I was single and that I could find someone else worthy of my attention. It was hard but I managed to cheer myself up and try and smile.

And suddenly, the bottomless hole didn't feel so bottomless.

**************************End of chapter 4********************************

Me: 'Oh dear, did Yugi get good advice or bad advice?'

Diao: 'Depends on what you plan on doing?'

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Diao: 'I say bad at how you're acting'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Summer vacation

Me: 'I was like, panicking because I thought I wouldn't be able to make this story as long as I wanted it to be'.

Diao: 'But?'

Me: 'But then I remembered two bad things happen. So I'm cool with it again'.

Diao: Rolls eyes.

Chapter 5-Summer vacation

It had been a few months since Ryou had given me his advice, it worked and I felt much better in no time. Though I had the occasional moment where I thought of Yami, I found myself feeling a lot more happier, and I managed to stay at school. It was the last day of the school term until the autumn, we had been given our grades so at lunch, me Ryou and Joey sat on a bench and read through our grades.

'Oh man' Joey hung his head 'The highest I got was a B'.

I patted Joey on the back, he looked up at me 'What did you get Yug?'

'Mostly Bs. Got one C' I said, we turned to Ryou 'Ryou, what did you get?'

Ryou held his card up to us so we looked carefully at it, only to gape at it. All the way down was As, only one B was there. It was almost perfect. Me and Joey gaped at each other before turning to Ryou who looked between us both.

'What?' Ryou asked.

'How do you do it?' Joey asked.

'I…study…' Ryou answered timidly 'That's all'.

'No it isn't. Give me your brain!'

I giggled and held Joey back 'Maybe if we ask nicely, Ryou might help us in the future' I suggested.

'I suppose so' Joey got on his knees and turned to Ryou 'Master Ryou, lord of knowledge, bless me with your intellect'.

I giggled again as Ryou turned to a red colour and looked down at his hands.

'Y-You don't have to beg' Ryou stuttered.

'I know' Joey stood up and sat back down on the bench 'Still, what is your secret?'

'S-Studying' Ryou replied 'That's all. Really'.

Joey sighed and hung his head 'Something simple and yet hard'.

'Don't worry Joey. I'm with you, I didn't get that good of grades'.

'Tch, yeah right'.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Ryou 'So, Ryou, are you going to do anything this summer?'

Ryou shook his head 'No. I mean, we've just moved in so it's best to stay this time'.

'Okay. Well I doubt I'll be doing anything this summer. Joey how about you?'

'Sleeping all day is what I'm doing' Joey mumbled.

I giggled, Ryou tapped me on the shoulder so I turned to him.

'If you're not doing anything' Ryou picked up his bag and took out some scrap paper and a pen, quickly scribbling down something and handing it to me 'You can come over mine, right?'

I took it and read the address, I looked up at him and smiled.

'Sure'.

'Hey, what about me?' Joey asked.

'Oh…you can come to' Ryou added.

'If you can ever get out of your bed' I smirked.

'Oh I'll be there. Just you watch'.

I turned back to Ryou 'When would be the best?'

'Anytime' Ryou answered 'Like I said, I'm sure I'll be there so anytime is good'.

'Okay'.

* * *

At the end of the day, as soon as I walked out of the school gates, Joey brought me into a tight hug.

'Until school starts I guess' Joey said.

I giggled and hugged him back 'Well we'll see each other during the holidays, won't we?'

'Yeah. Maybe'.

'You mean if you can be bothered to get out of your bed'.

'Oh shut up!'

I giggled and turned to Ryou 'And I promise I'll visit one day'.

'Okay. I guess this is goodbye for now then'.

'Yep' I turned back to Joey and hugged him back 'Bye Joey'.

'Bye Yug. Bye Ryou. And goodbye homework'.

Me and Ryou laughed and we all went our separate ways. Another year done and only one left to go, it seemed hard to imagine that soon we'd all be adults.

* * *

I got home some minutes later, and I saw my dads car parked. Even though I had gotten over my depression-thanks to Ryou-I still refused to talk to my father. I walked in and took my shoes off, headed upstairs and shut myself away in my room. I got changed out of my school clothes as quickly as I could, feeling relieved I didn't have to wear them for some weeks.

I sat on my bed and leaned back, looking up at my ceiling.

"Me an adult" I thought, chuckling slightly "I never imagined leaving school. Still…once I'm eighteen me and Yami can-"

I shook my head and slapped myself 'God Yugi! It doesn't work like that!' I scolded 'Besides, Yami has that girlfriend of his'.

I took a couple of breaths and rested my head in my hands 'Still hurts though…'

I sighed miserably and laid backwards, conveniently hitting my head on the wall. I sat up again and rubbed my head.

'It's never like in the movies' I mumbled 'Anyway, I'm young and I'm sure something good will happen this summer' I nodded to reassure myself 'Yeah. Something good will happen'.

******************************End of chapter 5******************************

Me: 'It was too short again!' Dies.

Diao: 'Why don't you reassure them it'll be longer next time? I'm sure it will'.

Me: 'Oh…yes…of course'.

Diao: 'Do it a bit more confidently Vann'.

Me: 'Yeah, budge over Agil, it's my turn'.

Agil: 'Very well. Do your best'.

Me: 'This feels like Deal or no deal. Anyway, please stay tuned for the next chapter as I promise it's going to be longer and things get a lot more interesting, if you don't stay tuned you'll miss out on something big'.

Diao: 'That'll do'.

Me: 'Yeah! I should have this job!'

Agil: 'No, stick to writing Vann'.


	6. Forgiveness

Me: Typing.

Diao: 'What's with her suddenly?'

Agil: 'As she put it, she's turning into one of her fans'.

Diao: 'Oh…I see'.

Chapter 6-Forgiveness

After about a week of the summer vacation, I decided to visit Ryou like I promised I would. It was better then doing nothing. I called Joey to see if he would come as well, but Joey didn't pick up, so I presumed he was taking his lie-ins very seriously.

I looked up at the tall apartment building and read the floor number and room number he lived on.

"So now I have two apartment friends" I thought as I walked in "It just makes me feel even more guilty".

I took the elevator to Ryou's level and got off, I walked around until I found the right room and knocked on the door, and waited.

"I hope Ryou isn't still asleep" I thought, regretting coming over so early.

But the door opened and I faced with Ryou, we both smiled at each other.

'Yugi, you came' Ryou said, slightly surprised. He looked down the corridor 'No Joey?'

'I called him' I explained 'But he didn't answer, I guess he's still asleep'.

'I see. Well, come in'.

Ryou stepped aside so I walked in, I looked around the apartment, I had to admit that it looked nice-better then Joey's was. It was like something I imagined actors would live in in the old nineties. Ryou stood by my side.

'Well…it's not much but…umm…'

'I like it' I reassured, I looked around 'Is your parents here?'

'Err…no. My mum is at work still'.

'Oh. So you're all alone?'

Ryou nodded 'But I don't mind. It just means she's working hard for us'.

I smiled and looked around again.

'I'll go make us some drinks'.

Ryou headed to the kitchen, leaving me alone to explore. I just hoped I wouldn't be intruding on too much.

I walked down the corridor until I came to a door that was open, I peeked in and saw it was a bedroom, I presumed it was Ryou's and walked in. It looked more or less like my room, except it was more tidier during the summer vacation.

I saw a picture sitting on the bedside table, so I walked over to it and picked it up. It was a young girl-a lot younger then I was-she looked so much like Ryou, I was starting to wonder if it actually was Ryou when he was much younger.

'There you are' I turned around as Ryou stood at the door 'I wondered where you had gone'.

'Sorry' I held up the picture 'Who's this?'

Ryou walked over to me and took the picture out of my hands, smiling at it slightly 'It's Amane. My younger sister'.

'Oh, I didn't know you had a sister Ryou' I said.

'Yeah' Ryou put the picture back down 'She died a couple of years ago'.

'Oh…I-I'm sorry'.

Ryou shook his head and smiled at me 'It's okay. I'm used to it by now'.

We stayed silent for a few moments, I just hoped I didn't upset Ryou by reminding him of his sister, but he seemed such a strong character.

'Umm…Y-Yugi'.

I turned to Ryou as his face turned red 'Yes?'

'Umm…I-It's just…E-Ever since I first met you…I…well…I r-really like you Yugi'.

I blushed to a pink colour and looked away.

'Oh' Was all I said.

Could I have been so dense to not have noticed Ryou's crush on me? He was always there to help if something did go wrong, and the more I thought about it he always did prefer me to Joey. My head was spinning with so many thoughts and questions, I hardly thought about if I felt the same way.

Ryou took hold of my hand gently 'Yugi?'

I looked up at Ryou, staring into his hazel eyes.

Ryou then leaned closer so his lips touched mine. It had been such a long time since I had been kissed, I guess it was habit that I kissed back, I never thought I'd miss it so much. We intertwined our fingers as we started to kiss a little more passionately, I wrapped my free arm around Ryou's neck as we kissed deeper.

_'Yugi…'_

I broke our kiss and looked away 'Umm…I-I'm sorry'.

I let go of Ryou and took a few steps back 'Why?' Ryou asked.

'I-It's just…you're a good guy and all…a-and I'm sure you mean what you say but…Uhh…I don't…like you in the same way' I hung my head 'I just…like you as a good friend'.

Ryou hung his head as well 'Oh…I see'.

'B-But don't take it the wrong way' I continued 'I still want to be friends with you'.

'Yeah…I know'.

I felt really bad about telling it like it was, poor Ryou really liked me, and I had to tell him I didn't feel the same way about him. I gave him a tight hug in hope it would work.

'Is it okay if I come round another day?' I asked.

Ryou looked at me 'You're leaving?'

'Yeah…there's something important I have to do. But I'll come back another day, right?'

Ryou nodded his head 'Of course'.

'Thanks Ryou'.

I let go of Ryou and ran out of his apartment, I was probably leaving him confused about what was going on with me, but there was only one place I wanted-needed-to be.

Only one.

* * *

I came to Yami's house, and I hammered on the front door, I didn't even think about ringing the doorbell.

"Please Yami, please be in" I thought.

I continued to hit the door as loudly as I could, not stopping even when my hands hurt.

'Alright!' I heard Yami shout from the inside 'What are you-!'

Yami had opened the door and we just stared at each other, he hadn't changed at all, and I was so happy to see him again.

'Yugi?'

I felt tears build up in my eyes and I threw myself at Yami, making him stumble back slightly, I held onto Yami tightly as I cried into his chest.

'I'm sorry Yami!' I cried 'I was only trying to do the right thing! Please don't hate me!'

Yami shut the door so we stood inside and hugged me back.

'I couldn't Yugi' Yami whispered.

* * *

Yami sat me down in the living room as I calmed myself down, I managed to wipe away most of my tears and I wasn't sobbing so hard, just a couple of sniffs and hiccups.

'Have you calmed down now?' Yami asked.

I nodded my head 'S-Sorry'.

'That's alright' Yami reassured.

Yami brushed some of my bangs out of my face and behind my ear, I felt more tears build up in my eyes as I thought through what I was going to say.

'Yami…I'm so sorry!' I cried, letting the tears run down my face 'I just…I didn't want my father to get you into trouble! And I thought the only way I could do that…was to break up with you, so he wouldn't take any interest in you again! I didn't mean to make you hate me! I just wanted to make things right again! And now I've messed everything up!'

I sobbed into my hands as I cried heavily into them. Yami put his hand on my back and rubbed it to comfort me.

'It'll be alright Yugi' Yami reassured.

'No it won't!' I rubbed my eyes as the tears came back more then ever 'I've lost you! I could've used my brain and told you, but no, I had to be stupid and let you go! And now you've got that girlfriend of yours and I know you wouldn't want to get back with a kid like me!'

'Girlfriend?' Yami repeated.

I nodded 'Don't pretend. I saw you with her!'

'Who? When?'

'I don't know, I just saw you two together when I went to give dad something. You two were…so close!'

I cried again while Yami remained silent for a few moments.

'Ah! Could you be…the person who kicked the wall?' I nodded and Yami started to chuckle, I scowled up at him.

'Yeah, I saw everything!' I growled.

Yami patted my head 'Yugi. I'm not dating her' Yami explained.

'B-But I saw you…she was…flirting with you a-and you was doing it back'.

Yami ruffled my hair 'Silly Yugi, she flirts with me all the time, and yes sometimes I play along. Doesn't mean I'm dating her'.

I hung my head out of shame and stared down at my legs 'Oh…'

'I could never date anyone else. My heart has already been stolen by someone'.

'W-Who?'

Yami leant closer and placed a kiss on my cheek 'Who do you think?'

'Oh' I blushed slightly at feeling stupid for not knowing 'R-Right'.

Yami wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer so I rested against his chest, I could feel his heart beating against his skin.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered 'There is no one that can compete with you'.

I smiled and held onto Yami's shirt as my tears slowed down 'I love you too Yami'.

Yami cupped my chin so I looked up at him, he leaned closer to me until our lips met. I felt a few tears trickle down my face as I kissed Yami back, for months I waited to feel his lips back on mine, I had almost forgotten what they felt like.

Yami laid me down as we kissed more passionately, I felt Yami's tongue stroke my lips so I obeyed and opened my mouth so he could slip his tongue in. I moaned as I felt him exploring my mouth, I wrapped my arms around Yami, not wanting to ever let him go again.

We broke the kiss as we ran out of air, we stared at each other both panting.

'Yami' I panted 'Can I stay here with you?'

Yami sat up 'I'm not sure if that's a good idea Yugi'.

'Please!' I sat up and buried myself in his chest 'I don't want to leave you again'.

Yami sighed but put his arms around me and rubbed my back.

'Okay, if you insist'.

********************************End of chapter 6****************************

Me: 'Ah…you knew it wouldn't be too long before Yami came back'.

Diao: 'And now they know something else'.

Me: 'Nyeh? What's that Diao?'

Diao: 'Yugi's father'.

Me: 'Ssshhh! Don't spoil it!'

Diao: 'I think I already did'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. I only tried

Me: 'Lets see what happens. This is the part that I almost forgot'.

Diao: 'How could you forget the plot?'

Me: 'I thought it was part of another story' -_-

Chapter 7-I only tried

I woke up the next morning and laid and watched Yami sleep. I refused to go home, I couldn't, not after I had missed him so much and almost lost him. I couldn't be anywhere else without Yami-or knowing he would be waiting for me.

I heard Yami sigh and I looked up to see Yami starting to wake up, I sat up so he could see me, and smiled.

'Morning Yami' I greeted.

Yami ran his hand through his hair and sighed again 'Forgot about you'.

I panicked 'I-I'm sorry. I-Is that bad?'

'No just means I forgot you was here'.

'Oh…'

Yami smiled and reached up to kiss me on the lips 'It's fine. How long was you awake?'

I rested on his chest and stroked over it 'About an hour or so'.

'Really? Why didn't you wake me up?' Yami asked.

I shrugged my shoulders 'You looked so peaceful'.

Yami chuckled and stroked the side of my face 'You're so cute at times. You know that?'

I giggled and leant into his touch 'Yeah'.

* * *

We stayed in bed for a while longer, just being held by each other and kissing one another. The only reason we got up was we were both hungry and wanted breakfast, I was sure we would stay in bed the whole.

After Yami finished his breakfast he went to take a shower and get changed while I cleaned the dishes up.

I heard Yami come back down and headed to the door, I peeked round the kitchen door to see Yami slip his shoes on.

'Yami, you're going out?' I asked.

Yami turned to me and smiled 'Only for a little while'.

'Oh…okay then'.

'What's wrong?'

'It's just…I thought I'd spend the day with you…seeing as we've been apart for so long'.

'Hmm…you're right' Yami then took off his shoes again.

'No Yami! I don't want to make you a prisoner! You go out I don't-'

Yami wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his lips over mine, silencing me quickly. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck so we could kiss a bit more passionately. Yami broke our kiss so we stared at each other.

'I think I found something better to do anyway' Yami whispered to me.

I smiled and reached up to kiss Yami again, he pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. I moaned and held onto Yami tightly.

He started to move me backwards, so uncertainly I did. Yami walked me to the living room-still kissing me-and broke the kiss with me. He sat me down on the sofa and sat next to me, he pulled me closer so I sat on his lap and kissed me again. I tangled my hands in his hair as I licked his lips and started a tongue fight between us, it lasted a while and in the end Yami gave up and let me explore his mouth. He moaned slightly and laid me down on the sofa, I soon had to break our kiss as I was running out of air, but Yami continued on.

Yami gave me one last kiss on the lips before leading his kisses down my neck-making sure to leave a lovebite on it-and lifted my shirt so he could start placing kisses on my chest. I blushed harder every time Yami touched my skin.

Then the front door was slammed open that made me and Yami sat up, we looked up to see my father standing at the door.

'I thought you would be here' He growled.

I quickly pulled down my shirt as Yami stood up.

'Kenji, listen-'

'No! I want you to stay the hell away from my son! You sicko!'

My father pushed past Yami and grabbed me by my arm and pulled me from the sofa and to the door. I pushed on his hand but he kept his grip firmly on me.

'Dad let me go!'

'You're coming home and that's that!'

'No!' I grabbed onto the door as my father dragged me out 'Yami help!'

'Kenji just stop!' Yami ordered.

My father pulled me out even though it hurt me and dragged me to the front door.

'Let go! Let go!' I shouted at him.

'No!' He shouted back 'You're coming home!'

'NO!'

I pushed my father against the wall. Hard, very, very hard. He went limp suddenly, and his grip on my arm weakened. Yami stood at the living room door and watched confused as I did.

'Dad?'

My father slipped down under his weight and fell to one side, I knelt by him and held him up.

'Dad? What's wrong?'

I took my hand away from the back of his head and saw blood smudged on my hand. I dropped my father as I panicked and tried to wipe the blood off with my other hand, but it only stained that hand as well. Yami knelt by me and checked on my father.

'I've killed him!' I cried.

'No you haven't' Yami reassured 'Don't worry he's going to be fine'.

Yami grabbed the phone and dialled on it while I sat on my knees and stared at the blood smeared over my hands while Yami talked to the person on the other side of the phone, Yami put it back when he had finished.

'The ambulance will be here in a minute' Yami said.

I kept on looking at my hands. So many thoughts were going through my mind, or it felt like it but I didn't take notice of them. I didn't want to be a murderer, let alone my own fathers murderer. I hated him but I didn't want to kill him.

I got up from where I sat and ran out the open door.

'Yugi! Come back!' Yami shouted after me, but I ran as far away as I could from that place.

* * *

I found myself heading to the park, I wasn't sure why I went there, I wasn't sure about anything. It was like my mind had switched off completely.

I sat on a swing and gently rocked myself backwards and forwards while staring at my blood covered hands, I just stared at them endlessly like it had hypnotised me. I wasn't sure if the ambulance had came to Yami's house to take my father, I wondered if Yami went with my dad or was trying to find me. What was he going to do finding me in a state like this?

'Yugi?'

I looked up and saw Ryou walking up to me. Ryou, he could always make a situation better, even when he was wrong in giving advice and stuff, it was a comfort to know someone at least tried to look after you. Ryou stood in front of me as I stared distantly back.

'What are you doing here alone?' Ryou asked 'Are you alright? You look a little pale?'

I gave a weak nod. Even though I knew I felt like the end of the world happened.

'Are you sure? You don't-' Ryou had looked down at my hands and noticed the blood that covered them. He looked back up at me before holding my hands up 'Yugi? What's this? What's happened'.

I tried to speak, form some sort of words, but nothing came out. In the end I just stared at Ryou and tears filled up my eyes.

'Yugi, what happened? Are you hurt?' I shook my head 'Is someone else hurt? Please tell me Yugi?'

'I-I didn't mean to…' I whispered 'I-It just…happened…'

'What did? Tell me Yugi I can help?'

I felt the water trickle down my face, I could trust Ryou, so why couldn't I tell him? It wasn't like he was going to arrest me.

'Yugi!'

Yami ran up to me and I stared at him instead while Ryou stepped aside. Yami knelt down and held my face in his hands.

'Yugi? Are you okay?' Yami asked.

'I-I didn't mean to…' I repeated.

'It's going to be okay' Yami replied.

'What's going on?' Ryou asked.

Yami turned to Ryou, quickly giving him a glance 'It's difficult to explain'.

'Who are you?' Ryou asked.

'Yami' Yami replied 'Yugi, I think we should take you to the hospital as well, alright?'

I nodded and held my arms out like I did when I was a kid and wanted to be picked up. Yami quickly understood and scooped me up in his arms, I wrapped my own around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder, wishing the outside world would disappear. Yami turned to Ryou who stood and watched.

'You're a friend right?' Yami asked.

'Yes of course' Ryou replied.

'Can you tell Yugi's mother that her husband and son are in hospital, but not to worry. Okay?'

Ryou nodded though seemed unsure about it. Yami checked me quickly once more before carrying me out of the park and down the road, presumably to the hospital.

'I'm sorry Yami' I apologised quietly 'I-It was an accident'.

'It's okay Yugi' Yami reassured 'Everything is going to be fine'.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry'.

I carried on apologising to Yami for some while, and after that I couldn't remember. I just kept my face in Yami's shoulder and that was that. I must've passed out or something, I just hoped that everything was truly going to be okay, and that-unfortunately-included my father.

******************************End of chapter 7******************************

Me: 'Wow! Who would've thought Yugi had such strength!'

Diao: 'Yes it is surprising'.

Me: 'Isn't it just? So I wonder what's gonna happen to Yugi's daddy. Is he going to die or will he live?'

Diao: 'He'll live'.

Me: 'Don't ruin it!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Teenage hostel

Me: 'It's all go, go, go here isn't it?'

Diao: 'Yes it's surprising you haven't put a car chase scene in yet'.

Me: '…Hmm…'

Chapter 8-Teenage hostel

I woke up with a feeling of nausea to my stomach. I groaned and turned my head to one side.

'Yugi?'

Yami's voice, it was enough to get my eyes open and look for him. He was leaning over me, and as soon as he saw my eyes he smiled.

'How you feeling?' Yami asked.

I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips 'Better'.

Yami smiled and stroked the side of my face 'That's good. For a second I thought you had post traumatic shock or something'.

I smiled back 'Sorry'.

Yami leant closer to plant a small kiss on my forehead 'That's alright. I'm just happy knowing you're alright'.

'Where…Where am I?' I asked, knowing I didn't recognise this room as my own.

'The hospital' Yami replied 'I thought it would better to make sure you was fine'.

'Oh…'

Yami sat down on the bed and looked down, like he had something very important to tell me. I dreaded to hear what he had to say, whatever it was it couldn't be very good news.

'Yugi…you're mother came by' Yami said 'Wanted to see if you was okay'.

'Oh…that's good'.

Yami nodded 'I…told her about us'.

I sat up, not helping my nausea, and gaped at Yami.

'You did what!'

'I couldn't lie to her' Yami defended 'You and your father was in hospital, what else could I say?'

'You…didn't tell her about…you and me…you know'.

Yami smiled and put his finger on his lips 'Still secret'.

I sighed heavily. I was glad about that, what with my father crawling down my back, I didn't want my mother to know about our sex life because she would scream at me nonstop.

'How…did she take it?' Yugi asked.

'Well…she seemed to be a bit more concerned if her two boys were alright'.

I smiled slightly and held my sheets tightly 'How…is dad?'

'He's conscious' Yami replied 'No brain damage or anything'.

'Oh…'

We stayed quiet for a few moments. Yami put his hand on mine and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

'The doctors say that you might get to go home this afternoon' Yami said.

'Good. I don't want to spend a night here' I said with a sigh.

Yami chuckled and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

* * *

After the doctor came and checked that I was fine I was finally released from the hospital. Yami had stayed with me the whole time, he wouldn't leave my side, but I guess it just showed that he cared about me.

I got changed back into my clothes and we walked down the corridor, but halfway I stopped and stared at the ground, Yami noticed me obviously.

'Yugi?' He walked back to me 'Are you alright?'

I nodded 'I…I want to see my father. At least…to try and convince him'.

Yami nodded and he lead me back down the corridor.

We soon came to the room my father was in, Yami waited for me outside while I walked in. My father laid on the hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around his head, and his eyes closed. I got a sickly feeling again, but I wanted Yami more then anything.

'Dad?'

At the sound of my voice, his eyes opened and he looked at me. We stared at each other in silence before he looked the other way.

'You' Was all he said.

I hung my head and shuffled my feet 'I-I'm sorry dad…do you feel…better?'

'I suppose' He muttered.

'Umm…d-dad' He looked back at me 'Please…I-I love Yami…can't you please-?'

'No. It makes me sick to think that my son is with a man like that'.

I looked up 'What do you mean "A man like that"? He's the most sweetest, kindest, and loving person I know. And he loves me back'.

'That's what you think'.

'What do you mean? Prove me wrong then'.

But he just turned his head away from me 'Just stay away from him. Or I'll tell the police everything they would like to hear'.

I felt the water building up in my eyes, he still didn't want me near Yami. I wasn't sure if it was stubbornness or overprotection, but what ever it was I didn't like it one bit. I wanted Yami and that's all I wanted.

'I…I hate you dad!' I shouted 'I HATE YOU!'

I ran out of the room sobbing my heart out, Yami managed to grab my arm before I disappeared.

'Yugi-'

I pushed his hand off my arm and ran out down the corridor and out of the hospital as fast as I could. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going to go, home was my first destination, but I didn't think I was going to stay there for long.

* * *

I ended up going back to my room and finished off my crying, my mother stayed away as I cried which was what I wanted, I had a plan.

I packed away my clothes into my suitcase and checked how much money I had. If my father did call the police, they would need me to tell them what happened, but if I was to disappear, they wouldn't be able to do anything. And knowing my father he wouldn't even bother wanting to look for me. I wasn't sure exactly where I was going to go, but I knew I was going to take the bus nevertheless.

I checked I had all my clothes, all the money I had kept and anything else I wanted. I opened my bedroom door and checked the surroundings, my mother sounded like she was in the kitchen so I quietly took myself and my suitcase down the stairs and out the door, bidding my old home a goodbye as I wasn't sure how long I would be gone.

* * *

Luckily I had enough money to buy me a bus ticket, I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do if I didn't. I took the bus out of my home and into the next town, it was turning evening by the time the bus stopped. I stepped off and looked around.

It wasn't that different from Domino, there was people and buildings, I wondered if I had actually left Domino. I picked up my suitcase and walked down the road, but then a thought hit me.

Where was I going to sleep?

I had used most of my money buying the bus ticket, and I didn't have enough to get myself a hotel room or a bed and breakfast, even if I promised to pay them back.

I sighed miserably and sat myself down by a wall as the odd person walked past me.

"Guess I'll just sleep on the streets" I thought "Never thought this day would come".

I put my head in my hands and tried to cut out the world.

'Are you alright?'

I looked up to see a woman looking at me, she was very smart and had to be about Yami's age.

'Fine thank you' I replied.

'You're not planning on sleeping on the streets are you?' She asked.

'Yeah'.

She tutted and held her hand out to me 'Lets get you into some warmth and get you some food'.

I smiled and took her hand so I stood up, I picked up my suitcase and walked by her down the road.

'My name is Rio' She introduced.

'I'm Yugi' I replied.

* * *

We soon stopped outside this building, it was a little run-down but it was still nice nonetheless. She lead me in when I remembered I shouldn't even talk to a stranger-even if she did tell me her name-and I was being lead into a strange building?

'What is this place?' I asked, fearing it might've been a brothel.

'A hostel' She replied with a smile 'I know it looks a bit ancient, but it's safe inside'.

I nodded and followed her in, giving a little sigh as I did.

The inside was very nice, there was a part where a couple of sofas sat around a TV and a table used for playing games on was behind them, on the other side was a large kitchen where-presumably-everyone got their food. There was doors going down along a corridor which was rooms.

'So, are you a reject or a runaway?' Rio asked.

'Err…runaway' I replied 'but because of rejection'.

'I see. Hungry?'

I nodded so she walked to the kitchen 'Will noodles do?'

'Yeah'.

I sat myself on the stool as I waited for her to cook, I looked around a bit nervously, the place was so quiet. I thought so many people ran away and yet it was like the place was deserted.

'Where is everyone?' I asked.

'Out' She replied 'Most of the people who stay here don't like to hang around during the day. They'll be back by…eleven or so'.

'Oh'.

She served up my noodles and put them in front of me with a pair of chopsticks. I started eating as she leaned against the counter.

'So, shall I ask why you ran away?' Rio asked.

I glared at my noodles 'My father is stupid' I growled before eating some.

'I see. Sounds like you must love him'.

'Please don't tell my father where I am' I begged.

She laughed 'Well seeing as you haven't told me where you live or your home number, I doubt that I'd do that'.

'Oh…right'.

I swirled my noodles around a little.

'I don't exactly know what you two argued about' She continued 'But I know talking can always fix a problem'.

'I tried it, he still didn't listen' I muttered.

'Keep trying. Do you want to call anyone?' I shook my head and ate another batch of noodles 'Really? Not one person'.

I slurped up my noodles and turned to her, thinking of one person I wanted to call.

* * *

Rio gave me the phone while she had things to do. I sat at the counter, still eating my noodles while I waited for the phone to answer.

'Hello?' Yami's voice said.

'Yami'.

'Yugi! Where are you? You had me worried!'

'Sorry' I apologised as I slurped more noodles.

There was a silence between us 'Yugi…are you eating?'

'Yep' I happily said.

More silence 'Yugi…where are you?'

I shook my head 'I'm not telling'.

'Please Yugi' Yami begged 'You have me and your mother worried sick, she's already got the police out looking for you'.

I glared at the wall 'What about dad?'

Yami sighed 'Well…he's Kenji'.

'I take it he doesn't give a damn'.

'He's still in hospital, I'm sure he would be out looking for you too'.

'Yeah right'.

Yami sighed again 'Yugi, tell me, where are you?'

'Nowhere'.

'Yugi'.

'Yami, if I told you, you'd tell my mum who would tell the police, then they'd drag me back home where I'd never ever see you again'.

'Yugi…just tell me you're safe'.

'I am Yami, don't worry'.

'And you have food'.

'Yeah'.

'And somewhere to sleep?'

'Yeah. They said I could stay free of charge'.

'A youth hostel?'

I froze 'H-How did you know?'

'It's the only place I know where they'd give you free food and free rooms' I put my head in my hand, he tricked me, how did I not know? 'I didn't think there were any in Domino'.

'I…I'm not in Domino. I took the bus to the next town along'.

'Yugi!'

'What? I wanted to stay away so they can't force me to say anything! It was a brilliant plan!'

'Did you think about how your parents and your friends would feel that you had gone missing?'

I swirled my remaining noodles around 'Well…yeah kind of'.

'And what about me? I've been…so worried that you might've got kidnapped or raped'.

Now I was feeling guilty, I did think about them, but not about how they'd feel more how my "Brilliant" plan was going to go.

'I'm sorry Yami' I apologised 'You…You can come and find me tomorrow. Now is a little late'.

'Thank you Yugi. I'm sure we can work something out'.

'No, no. To talk'.

Yet another moments silence 'What?'

'I want to talk with you'.

'Why can't you talk about it other the phone?'

'Because…I want to see you and stuff'.

'Okay. I'll be there tomorrow morning. First thing'.

'Okay, thank you Yami'.

I quickly gave him the address before ending our phone conversation. I finished my noodles off and pushed the bowl aside, resting my head in my hands.

"I think I've just made things worse" I thought.

****************************End of chapter 8********************************

Me: 'Aha! I bet no one saw Yugi running away!'

Diao: 'I have a bad feeling about this chat Yugi and Yami are going to have'.

Me: 'Hahaha, what on earth are you talking about Diao?'

Diao: 'Yep. I can just sense it'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Secrets

Me: 'I thought I might as well do the twist'.

Diao: 'I didn't know you was thinking of changing it'.

Me: 'Yeah but…it kinda makes things…tense and explains some things…so I kept it'.

Chapter 9-Secrets

I woke up to the morning sun warming me up, I groaned and opened my eyes, immediately letting panic wash over me. The place I was in wasn't my room, but then I calmed down remembering I was in the hostel and had no reason to be worried about who had kidnapped me.

I got changed into some fresh clothes and was about to head to get some breakfast, but when I saw Rio and some other people tending to other teenagers, I didn't want to get in the way and waited until it calmed down and I was on my own to eat.

I had waited for a couple of hours until they all disappeared. My stomach was growling angrily, and I was glad that the others had moved away so I could get myself my own breakfast. I never knew how hungry I was until I was shovelling the food into my mouth.

* * *

I only had to wait a few more hours until I felt a pair of arms hug me tightly.

'I was so worried about you' Yami whispered.

'Yami' I put my hands on his arms 'I didn't see you come in'.

'I was so happy you called me' Yami continued 'Come on, lets go home'.

I shook my head 'No Yami. You promised we'd have a talk'.

'Yeah, alright. What did you want to talk about?'

'Like it's hard to guess'.

Yami sighed and let go of me 'So, do you want to go somewhere private?'

I got up and held Yami's hand, pulling him to my room 'Come. We can go to my room'.

I pulled Yami down to the corridor to my room I had been given. We stood inside as I shut the door behind us.

'So…what did you want to talk about?' Yami asked.

'Before we start, I just want to do this'.

I reached up and placed my lips on his, giving him a small kiss. Yami kissed back and pulled me close as we did. I wrapped my arms around his neck, but before I could open my mouth for Yami, I pulled back before I got too distracted.

'Umm…w-what are we going to do about my father?' I asked, bringing us back to the plan.

Yami let go of me and took a step back, to give us both a small distance 'Well…you're going to have to go back home, whether you like it or not'.

I gave a dismal nod, not liking the idea of falling back into my fathers hands again. I wanted Yami, something I was certain of, but with me and my father still at war with each other it looked like an unlikely combo that wasn't meant to be.

Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'Maybe…we should stop seeing each other' My face turned to despair as I faced him 'Not like that. It's not that long away from your next birthday-a year or less-by then you're an legal adult and…then it wouldn't matter'.

I shook my head furiously 'No! I won't lose you again! I will die without you Yami!'

'Then do you have a better idea Mr. brilliant plan?'

I bit my lip and looked away, Yami was right, my recent plans weren't exactly well thought out, but I didn't want to lose Yami again. The horrible thoughts of me being despair crept back.

'W-Well…I-If we knew what was wrong…' I suggested quietly.

'We don't need to figure out what the problem is' Yami said.

'N-No I meant with my dad' I explained 'Why he disagrees with it so much and stuff…Yami…do you know?'

I turned to look up at Yami, he fell silent for a few moments before shaking his head to me.

'No. I'm sorry Yugi, but I'm as clueless as you are'.

I sighed and walked over to Yami, gently leaning my head against his chest, feeling his faint heartbeat.

'Yami…will we…ever get to be together?' I asked nervously.

Yami put his arms around me, hugging me tightly to his body 'Of course we will Yugi. You just have to believe we will think of something and get through it'.

I nodded and hugged tightly to Yami, the only comfort I had left in this world. My mind tried to be like my fathers, thinking of any possibility he could have against our relationship-apart from the age difference and that we were both guys.

'It makes me sick to think my son is with a man like that'.

I stared at the floor as Yami continued to comfort me. I remember my father saying that, and not giving me an answer. At first I thought it was because he was still angry, saying things in the heat of the moment seemed to be a speciality to my father, but what if he meant it? That he knew something about Yami that I didn't, and was probably the reason he didn't like me to being with him.

I had to know what it was, even if I regretted it later.

I pushed out of Yami's embrace, making him concerned as to why.

'Yugi? Are you alright?' Yami asked as he held my face up with his hands.

'Umm…Y-Yami…are you not telling…me something I should know?'

Yami seemed surprised by that 'Of course not. Why would you say that?'

'I-It's just…my father…in the hospital said that he felt sick knowing I was with a man like you' I looked up at Yami 'I-I was just wondering…if there was something you were keeping me from'.

Yami remained still again, though he pulled a nervous smile 'Of course not Yugi'.

But I could see past that smile, I pushed his hands away and stepped back from him 'You are lying to me' I said 'I can see it in your eyes'.

'No Yugi, please-'

'Yami!' I held my shirt and looked away 'P-Please…I don't care what you've done. I-I just…don't want to be lied to anymore. S-So please…tell me the truth'.

Yami sighed and hung his head 'I can't'.

I looked back up at him 'Why? Because I won't understand?'

'Yes'.

'I'm not a child anymore Yami. I know about everything there is in this world, I'll understand, just please tell me what it is that my father hates about you'.

Yami took a step back, knowing he couldn't argue against me. He pressed himself flat against the door like I was riddled with germs and hang his head so I couldn't see him. True, Yami's sudden change of mood scared me, almost to a point where I wanted to shout out I didn't care. But I did, and I wanted to listen.

'I…I…' Yami took a deep breath to cure himself from his uneasiness 'Y-Your father and I…at one time…we…we had an affair'.

My eyes widened in both shock and surprise, I wished that Yami was still lying to me, but I could clearly tell that he wasn't lying anymore.

*********************************End of chapter 9***************************

Me: 'Super special awesome plot twist!'

Diao: Sigh 'I knew you was going to say that'.

Me: 'Ah but…I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was going to be so short! When I planned it, it seemed much longer but ah! I'm sorry!'

Diao: 'Okay Vann, calm down'.

Me: 'I'm sorry to the entire fandom!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. The affair

Me: 'I decided to put everyone out of their misery'.

Diao: 'Umm…if you call this misery, I'd hate what your despair would be like'.

Me: 'Oh yeah. That would be fun'.

Chapter 10-The affair

I just stared at Yami, mix emotions in me as I repeated what he said to me in my head.

'Y-You…a-and my dad?' I questioned.

He nodded slowly but looked up at me 'But, it was only a one off thing. We didn't mean to do it'.

'S-So…what happened?'

'We just…I-I don't know' Yami tried to explain 'I-It just happened…I didn't even like him much…but…Kenji didn't talk about it afterwards…he just pretended like it never happened so…I went along with it. I didn't meant to hurt anyone, not you anyway…I suppose…you wouldn't want to be with me now…'

Instead of replying I simply hung my head as I felt giggles building up in my stomach, I covered my mouth with my hand as I started sniggering, it was no surprise that Yami heard me and was confused.

'Yugi?' Yami questioned 'A-Are you alright?'

I nodded my head as my sniggers became louder 'Y-You…a-and my father…pfft…what possessed you to be with him?'

'Oh come on. He's not that bad' Yami defended.

'Oh?' I stopped my sniggers and crossed my arms 'So he's better then me right?'

'No, no, of course not'.

I smirked again and walked up to Yami, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

'You're so silly!' I laughed and buried my head into his chest.

'Umm…A-Are you…fine with it…then?'

I shook my head and pulled away, giving him a hard slap so a red mark would be left. Yami put his hand over the red mark and turned to me, surprised that I'd actually slapped him.

'That's for cheating in the first place' I scolded, I walked up to him and placed a small kiss on his other cheek 'And that's for at least telling me the truth'.

Yami turned to me 'So…am I…forgiven?'

'For now. However, if I found out you've been lying to me I will not hesitate to murder you painfully and slowly'.

Yami nodded his head as to understand my threat, he then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, so I hugged him tightly back.

'Thank you Yugi I…I thought you wouldn't like me after I told you'.

I giggled 'Well, I'm still upset you had an affair with my father…but I love you. Not much can change that'.

Yami chuckled and hugged me tightly 'I guess so'.

I nuzzled my head into his chest, enjoying his embrace as we stood in silence until I finally looked up at Yami.

'Is…Is that why he hates you now?' I asked curiously.

'I guess so' Yami muttered 'I just…don't know why…'

'Yes. I wonder why' I said sarcastically.

Yami rolled his eyes 'You know what I mean. But…I do have one idea'.

I blinked in curiosity 'Oh?'

'I do think he's trying to protect you' I gave a snort before Yami put his fingers on my lips 'I mean…if him and me…you know…maybe he thinks that I'm going to do the same to you, and maybe he's trying to break you up with me so you won't get hurt'.

'But I know you won't leave me'.

'I know. And you know, but he doesn't'.

'Well then I'll make him believe me!'

Yami chuckled and brushed my bangs out of my face 'And how do you plan to do that, master of awesome plans?'

I scowled at him 'Oi! I just missed out a couple of details, nothing major'.

'Sure Yugi, if you say so'.

I kept my scowl on him 'Besides, my dad would have to listen, or I'll tell my mum about his affair'.

Yami stared at me, almost shocked at what I said 'Yugi!'

'What?'

'You're willing to ruin your parent's marriage just because your father refuses to let you be with me'.

'And?' I pouted 'He's jeopardising my relationship, so why can't I?'

'Because it's not right. I know you mean well but…you can't threaten people like that, it's just not fair'.

'Then what do you think I should do!'

Yami stared at me, I sighed and rested my head on his chest 'Sorry…I just don't know what to do…'

'Yugi…' Yami held my hands and kissed them 'The best we can do, is try and try until Kenji realises that we mean so much to each other'.

'But when will that be? A month? A year? Two years? Ten years? I can't wait that long Yami! I want to be with you!' I rested my head on his chest as I cried into it 'I don't want to lose you again…'

'Yugi, sshh' Yami cupped my chin and wiped away the tears 'It'll be alright, trust me. I'll make sure we'll be together this time'.

'B-But my father' I said shakily 'H-He won't listen…h-he's too stubborn…'

'We just have to try. Promise me you won't give up, and you won't do anything drastic'.

I sighed, not liking the non-drastic part, but I didn't want to upset Yami anymore.

'Okay' I whispered, holding tightly to his shirt 'I promise'.

'So, will you stop this silly running away and come back home?' Yami asked.

I sighed annoyed 'Fine'.

'Come on Yugi, if you go home, we can talk to your father about this and get it done and dusted, yes?'

'I suppose' I closed my eyes and held tightly 'I just wish everything was like a story…so simply and everything would go our way'.

'Sometimes it doesn't' Yami replied 'I'll make sure it will though'.

I sighed and looked up at Yami 'Yami…I'll do all that…if we can do it tomorrow and you stay here…with me'.

Yami opened his mouth to say something else, but sighed and said instead 'Alright. I'll stay with you'.

* * *

Yami laid next to me when it got darker, I rested against his chest and played with his hand as he kept staring at me, which I was finding it hard to ignore.

'Yami' I whispered.

'Mmm?'

'I love you'.

Yami smiled 'I love you too' Yami kissed me quickly on the lips 'And I promise I'll do all I can Yugi'.

I nodded, knowing him to be true to that. I then smirked 'And you'll make love to me more, right?'

Yami laughed softly 'Is sex all you can think about?'

'Oi! I had to endure months of loneliness! I think I'm entitled to ask if we could have sex'.

Yami chuckled and pushed me over slightly so I laid on my back and he was on top of me.

'Okay then, how about now?' Yami asked as he kissed down my neck.

'Yami!' I whined 'Not here! When we're at your place so we're on our own!'

'Embarrassed are we?'

'Yes!'

Yami chuckled but laid by my side again 'Alright, I'll wait' Yami sighed and stroked my hair 'You're an amazing person…you know that?'

I giggled 'Because you love me or because I cause a lot of trouble?'

'Both' Yami chuckled, he then leaned in to kiss me, I wrapped my arms around him and turned the little kiss into a passionate one until he broke it 'You should get some sleep…we have a long day tomorrow'.

'I guess so' I snuggled back into his chest and closed my eyes 'Goodnight Yami'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

And with that, we both fell asleep together, unsure about what the next day would bring us.

***********************************End of chapter 10************************

Me: 'And now it's on'.

Diao: 'What's on?'

Me: 'The fight to make Kenji understand!'

Diao: 'Oh god no'.

Me: 'Will this last fight make Kenji understand that Yugi and Yami love each other oh so very much! Or will Kenji just keep pushing them away?'

Diao: 'Your queue Agil'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Or you'll miss it! You'll never know which way I'll turn!'


	11. Final fight

Me: 'I feel like doing a trailer for this'.

Diao: 'Yes, a final battle does seem to fit trailers'.

Me: 'Ah well, this is good enough I suppose'.

Chapter 11-Final fight

When me and Yami woke up the next morning, we got dressed and had something to eat before Yami helped me pack away my stuff. I shut the suitcase and turned to Yami, hanging my head slightly.

'Yami…'

'Yes?'

'Umm…' I shuffled my feet 'Will…you'll come in with me…right?'

Yami walked over to me, holding my hand as he gave me a small kiss on the forehead. I blushed slightly underneath the touch, Yami then stared at my eyes giving me a reassuring smile.

'Don't worry. I'll be by your side' Yami reassured.

I smiled up at him 'Thank you Yami'.

I intertwined our fingers together and grabbed my suitcase as I followed Yami, leaving the youth hostel and to his car, knowing that I'd have to face my father sooner or later, so I'd better get it done.

* * *

Yami parked in front of the hospital, turning to look at me. I sat in the passengers seat, playing with my hands as I did. Yami reached over and stroked my hair, trying to comfort me.

'It'll be okay Yugi' Yami reassured 'Nothing is going to happen'.

I sighed 'That's not true'.

'What do you mean?' Yami asked.

'Well…nothing can't happen. Because we'll be doing something, so nothing can't happen'.

Yami chuckled and stroked my hair again 'Okay then. Nothing bad will happen then. Happy?'

I shrugged my shoulders 'I guess it helps a little. I know that something bad is still going to happen though'.

Yami let go of my hair and opened the car door to step out, I quickly followed him out as we walked into the hospital holding hands tightly. We soon came to my fathers room where we stopped outside the door. I looked up at Yami, giving him a quick kiss, before we walked in.

My father looked up as we walked in, but then realising it was me looked away again.

'Back are you?' He mumbled.

I took a deep breath, letting go of Yami's hand and walking to my father 'Dad-'

'No' He answered.

'You don't know what I was going to say'.

'It's the same thing you've been saying all this time' My father sighed 'Let me be with Yami. He's such a good man. You don't know anything. I've heard it all too much before, so I know my answer'.

I looked to Yami for reassurance, he nodded and didn't seem offended that my father spoke like he wasn't there. I turned back to my father, trying to remain calm.

'Please dad' I begged 'I'll be an adult in a year. And then I can move in with Yami anyway'.

'You do that and I won't let you come back to my house'.

I sighed deeply 'Dad I…I just want to accept that I love Yami. And he loves me. You don't have to like it and stuff…I just don't want you to hate me because of who I love'.

'Well you certainly can't tell me what I can and can't do'.

'Dad! If you don't shut up and listen, I'll tell mum about your affair!' I shouted as loud as I can.

My father turned to look at me this time, his eyes wide in shock. Yami sighed and put his hand on his forehead, I just simply smirked as I knew my father would listen.

'Good. You're using your ears' I said, sitting down on the bed 'Now, this is what's going to happen. I don't give a crap if you won't like seeing me with Yami, or if you thinks it's wrong or all of that shit. There's only these things you're gonna have to accept. That I _am _with Yami. And that I _love _Yami. And that he _loves _me too. And we _are _going to be together, so you better start acting right or I'll tell mum about what you got up too'.

My father stared at me, then turned to Yami 'You've poisoned my son!'

'I did nothing of the sort' Yami defended 'I didn't want him to blackmail you anyway'.

'Dad' My father turned to me once more 'Do I have your word for it?'

'If you know what happened then, why are you still with him?' My father questioned 'Surely you know what a disgusting guy he is'.

'I do…kinda' I rolled my eyes at that 'What I mean is. I gave Yami what was needed, and then I forgave him. Because I love him. So if you think you can talk me out of it with this "It was all Yami's fault" and stuff. It's not going to work, because I've forgiven him so there's nothing else you can say to make me think otherwise. Now, do we have an agreement?'

My father glared at me, then quickly shot it to Yami who stood surprised.

'You. Leave' My father ordered.

I turned to Yami as he looked between me and my father, thinking it over. He then gave a nod 'I'll be outside'.

Yami walked out, shutting the door behind him as he stood next to the door and waited for us. I turned to my father as he sighed heavily.

'It could've been anyone' He mumbled 'You could've chosen anyone else but him'.

I shrugged my shoulders 'I guess I could've…but I didn't'.

'And someone more your age' He added 'What about that Joey friend of yours?'

I laughed, barely covering it with my hand 'Joey? He's…well he's more like…a big brother I guess. A crazy big brother at that'.

He sighed again as he thought over it again 'Well…why didn't you chose anyone else from your school?'

I shrugged my shoulders 'I don't know how many guys in my school are gay. That and I don't like anyone in my school' I shrugged my shoulders again 'It's the way I am'.

He sighed heavily 'It would be the way you had to be' He mumbled to himself before turning to me again 'He's the same age to be your father anyway'.

'We're not that far apart' I commented 'About…fifteen years or so. He couldn't be my father'.

'I've heard of boys being fathers younger then that age'.

I rolled my eyes 'Well…maybe I have a thing for older guys'.

'I still think someone more your age is better then him' My father grumbled.

'Well I don't think about age' I said 'I love Yami for who he is, the kind, sweet and loving person he is'.

My father snorted, only making me roll my eyes again 'Of course you're going to disagree. You're just going to have to take my word for it'.

He mumbled something that I didn't particularly know what he said, then sighed once more. I was starting to wonder if he was beginning to deflate.

'You…You really love him don't you?' He muttered.

'I do' I answered 'I would do…absolutely anything for him'.

'What if he asked you to murder me?'

'Well…as much as I would like the idea, I would've refused the idea. That and I'm sure Yami would never ask me to hurt another person'.

He grumbled 'Well…what if he forced you to do something you didn't want to do?'

'Yami wouldn't force me into anything' I answered 'And if we were doing something together, but I didn't want to do it, I'd tell him and I'm sure he would understand'.

More grumbling 'Well what about-?'

'Dad' I interrupted 'Yami isn't a bad person. Sure he's not perfect, but he's good enough for me. And I'm sure he won't get into anything bad and drag me along'.

He looked away and out the window, I sat and turned to my hands to distract myself with.

'What is it?' I asked 'You're never satisfied. Is there something that's still worrying you? I can't think of anything else that might be a problem'.

'You…could get hurt' My father mumbled, holding onto the bed sheets 'You…put so much into Yami…but he could hurt you'.

I turned to look at my father, feeling a little confused, was he actually caring? It was like what Yami said, he did care about him. Though I looked down, unable to look him in the eye at what I had previously thought about him.

'I…I know' I said quietly, drawing shapes in the bed sheets 'I-I mean…I know Yami can hurt me if he turns around and says he doesn't want to be with me…but if I don't then I wouldn't be able to love him. I'll be always waiting each day for him to leave. I trust Yami not to hurt me, even though he can, I trust him. I'm sure you must've felt the same way when you were dating mum, trusting her not to leave you and stuff…'

He sighed and turned to face me this time 'You always have an answer for everything, don't you?'

I nodded and leaned closer to my father 'So…does that help?'

He grumbled to himself slightly 'I still think anyone else would have been better'.

'Yeah well…it's Yami so deal with it'.

He sighed 'I won't like him'.

'I know' I replied.

'And I won't ever like him';.

'I know'.

When he went silent I turned to him 'Is…Does that mean…you will…be okay with it?'

'Mmm…yes' He replied in a grumble.

A wave of excitement washed over me, my face lit up and I jumped off the bed and faced my father.

'THANK YOU DAD!' I shouted at the top of my voice, giving him an excruciating hug before running out.

'Run away again it's all you do!' My father called out.

I ran out into the corridor where Yami stood up, looking confused at my face before I lunged myself at him.

'He was okay with it!' I exclaimed.

'That's great Yugi!' Yami hugged me back and started to spin me on the spot as we both laughed.

When we stopped spinning and Yami put me down, I reached up to kiss him passionately on the lips, Yami was all too happy to return the kiss as he slipped his arms around my waist. When we broke out kiss, I stared up at Yami and smirked.

'I have an idea on how to celebrate. But we have to go to your house'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'Why?'

'You'll see' I grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him back down the corridor out of the hospital.

* * *

I rummaged around Yami's kitchen until I found the corkscrew, then I picked up the wine bottle and glasses I had found and walked back to the living room where Yami waited. Yami looked up when he saw me walk in and smiled.

'Ah, wine. Good idea'.

I giggled as I sat next to him, but as soon as I did Yami took the bottle out of my hand.

'But unfortunately you're still too young' Yami added.

I pouted 'Come on. I'm almost an adult, can't I have one glass?'

'I don't know'.

'Please?' I held his hand and blinked a couple of times 'One glass won't get me drunk'.

Yami sighed, taking the glasses and filling them up with wine 'One glass'.

'Yay!' I reached up and kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami handed me the glass before picking his up, I then raised my glass 'To finally acceptable relationship'.

Yami chuckled 'If you say so'.

We tapped our glass together and took a sip, I immediately choked and held my glass away as I swallowed the wine.

'Man that's cold' I muttered, taking another sip.

'Well I have to keep it cool' Yami pointed out 'How do you like it?'

I nodded 'It's alright'.

Yami chuckled 'It's alright' He repeated before drinking some more.

We finished off our wine in about ten or so minutes, I laid against Yami's chest as he had his arm around me and stroked my hand. I sighed and closed my eyes.

'I love you Yami' I whispered.

'I love you too' He lifted my hand up and kissed the top of it, though started chuckling 'I thought when you said to come to my house, I thought you meant sex'.

I giggled 'Not everything is about sex'.

'I know, I know, but it's what I thought'.

'Well…we can always change our plans' I said as I leaned closer 'If you like'.

'Hmm…I like that idea' Yami leaned closer and kissed me on the lips, I kissed back and leaned back so Yami was on top of me as we kissed passionately.

*************************End of chapter 11**********************************

Me: 'Well that's their fight done and dusted. But…this is far too short!'

Diao: 'Vann-'

Me: 'This is a very poor story to be so short! I am so sorry!'

Diao: 'Well, I doubt I can make you change your mind easily'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	12. Perfect life

Me: 'Oh god this story was worthless'.

Diao: 'Vann, you made people happy'.

Me: 'But it was so short'.

Diao: 'But you made people happy'.

Me: T_T

Diao: 'Oh jeez'.

Chapter 12-Perfect life

I slipped on my shoes as I hurried out the door and sat myself in the car, turning to Yami and giving a small smile.

'You should've woken me up' I said as I put the seatbelt on 'I could've been late'.

Yami chuckled and leaned over to kiss me, silencing me like he always did.

'I wouldn't ever dare try and make you late' Yami reassured as he started the car up and started driving.

By now I was nineteen, it was hardly a surprise I moved in with Yami as soon as I left school. Yami didn't seem to mind either way, it just meant I was going to be with him for most of the day.

It took my family and my friends to adjust to me and Yami being together, my mother was a little wary at first, asking me all the time what I did with Yami until she loosened up and accepted it. My dad, well, he didn't say much to me about it. Never asked me anything about me and Yami, so I never told him.

Joey was surprised, though I couldn't blame him much. He acted much like my dad at first, questions and "He's too old for you" Type of speech. Though about a day after I told him, Joey was back to himself. Ryou was a lot more quieter, I told him I still liked him as a friend, and that I'd hoped he'd feel the same way too and not get depressed, but I knew it still had to hurt. But he seemed to get over it after a while.

Yami stopped the car after our journey in front of my college. By now I was a college student with Joey and Ryou, and seeing as Yami was at work for most of the day, I wouldn't have to be on my own a lot, I'd be busy doing things.

I turned to Yami and gave him a kiss on the lips 'Thanks for being a life saver'.

Yami chuckled 'Well if it means getting kissed by you, I'd do anything'.

I smirked as I leant closer to kiss him again, of course Yami kissed back so I let my arms go around his waist, then he pulled back and grinned at me.

'Who was worried about being late?' Yami questioned.

I rolled my eyes and unbuckled myself 'Alright then Mr. smarty pants'.

Yami chuckled and reached over to kiss me on the cheek 'I'm sure you can wait until I get home'.

I raised my eyebrow 'Why?'

'I might have a present for you when you come home'.

'Present?' I squealed and turned to Yami 'What is it?'

Yami chuckled and smirked at me 'I would've thought you could guess by now'.

I sat still as I thought over all the possibilities of presents Yami could've bought me, then it clicked together. I smiled back at Yami when I realised his meaning.

'Oh…right'.

Yami chuckled 'Have a good day Yugi'.

'I will'.

I slipped out and shut the door behind me, waving at Yami as he drove off until I couldn't see him again. I turned to walk into the college, meeting up with Joey and Ryou and starting another day to my life.

* * *

Me: 'No! It's too short! That means it's not worthy!'

Agil: 'Will she still not listen?'

Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'Or…Or…I make a third one!'

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'Yeah. A-And then I can make it longer, to make up for the shortness'.

Diao: 'You wouldn't know what to write'.

Me: 'I could! If…I thought…about it…'

Diao: 'Please, don't you dare make the readers beg for a third'.

Me: '…If you would want me to make a third-'

Diao: 'No!'

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
